


Blush

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that it's noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=linndechir).



He can't deny that his palms might have been a little shaky, when he first met Mark. That his tongue might have been a little tied, a little heavy and without any clever words. That he might have - might have - blushed, just a little. But surely, Mark didn't notice.

Even if he did, he wouldn't have mentioned it.

Because what Hans has figured out it this - never mind the roles Mark tends to play. They're just roles, and Mark is a very talented actor. Never mind them, because Mark is one of the nicest, funniest, most enjoyable, stare-worthy people Hans has met.

Not that he's staring.


End file.
